


Study Date

by BeatlessMelody



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Term used loosely, And im emo about them, But Akira and Ryuji were the og boyfriends in this situation, Cuddling, Multi, Platonically, Polyam relationship - Freeform, Sleeping Together, So they have a "closer" bond, They all just crave affection and love okay, They all love each other very much, because they're all equally as close to one another, but not because this fic is emo, but you know what i mean), polysquad, studying together, this is gay, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/BeatlessMelody
Summary: Finals roll around, and once more - studying becomes far more of their lives than it should be.





	Study Date

The clock struck 1AM, and they were still studying.

 

Books spread evenly across the entire table, though at this point only Yusuke was really looking at them. Akechi had long passed out on the homework, Akira’s jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders and face pressed to the sheets of Math that God knows Ryuji wouldn’t of done anyways.

 

Speaking of the blond; he was leaning heavily against Akira’s shoulder. Unseeing eyes trained to the sheets that were for  _ his _ benefit. God knows none of the rest of them needed to pull an all-nighter before finals tomorrow. But they wouldn’t of turned down their boyfriend either way.

 

Just when Akira’s own eyes were beginning to close; Yusuke’s voice cut through the silence.

 

“It’s 6.” Confident and completely sure of himself, he was shot down immediately.

 

“No it’s not. That doesn’t make sense.” Akira could feel Ryuji scoff against his shoulder, before the other pushed himself up. Hunching over the table to stare at the question.

 

“Yes it is. 6 is the only logical-”   
  
“It’s definitely not 6.”   
  
“Then what-”   
  
“I don’t  _ know _ it’s just not 6. It don’t look right.”

 

Akira couldn’t help the tired laugh that fell from his lips. This time, it was his turn to lean upon Ryuji’s shoulder and close his eyes. Reaching out his free hand towards Yusuke, and relaxing briefly when it was taken.

 

“It’s 7. The answer is 7.” Was all he spoke. Ignoring the brief fight against his truth, before they settled into it - and their own stupidity. “You were close, though.”   
  
Even with his eyes closed, he could almost hear Yusuke’s frown. Even if the artist didn’t say a word, Ryuji did.

 

“How do you just  _ know _ that. You didn’t even look at the question!” There was a pause, and Akira opened his eyes just in time to see the blond narrow his. “Are you fucking with us?”   
  
There was a split second of Akira wondering if he should answer truthfully, before deciding against it. Instead, he just shrugged. Revelling in the protests that dropped from both of their lips. Loud enough to wake Akechi with a start; paper stuck to his cheek that drew laughter from all of them. (Akechi didn't appreciate it.)

  
1AM. It was time for all of them to go to bed by  _ far. _ But far too late for any of them to walk home… Plus, it took a surprising amount of effort to pull them away from the studies. But Akira managed to do it, they all seemed to listen to him, after all. Even if his ideas weren’t the greatest - but that was beside the point.

 

“You’re all staying here. I can make enough room, and Morgana won’t mind sleeping on the floor.” Both of those were lies, but it wasn’t as if they could possibly know that. And so they nodded, too tired to argue, and pulled themselves up from the booth. Each stretching out the soreness in turn, though they were sure to be just as sore tomorrow morning from sleeping on his bed.

 

It wasn’t Akira that led the crusade up the stairs. Instead, Ryuji took the lead. By the time they had gotten there, he was half passed out in the middle of the bed, barely responding but for a few murmured complaints when he was pushed over to allow for more room.

 

Akira realized his mistake of inviting 3 other people to share his tiny bed immediately. Crammed next to Ryuji, who was already pressed against the wall, the only way all of them fit was if Akechi lay half over top of them (which he did, with that teasing but currently tired smile he had perfected) if anything, Akira could say it would keep him warm.

 

Yusuke’s arm had been thrown casually around his shoulders, and Akira had nuzzled into the taller males side without thinking.

 

The heat of Ryuji’s breath on his back, along with the added benefits of Yusuke’s protective arm and Akechi’s feet tangling with his lulled him into sleep within moments.

 

It was nice, to feel safe and secure within the comforts of those who he loved, and who loved him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Persona fic let me die before you shame me for bad characterization I'll work on it eventually


End file.
